


【铁盾】多宇宙聊天室

by Schlenk



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 多宇宙铁盾聊天群聊天体





	【铁盾】多宇宙聊天室

*想到哪里写到哪里、补到那里添到哪里的的多宇宙铁盾聊天小段子

*群主是616铁，管理员是616盾其他的文中都有明确提到ID皮下对应

————————————

测试群已成立

群主来日方长将群名修改为“调戏队长一时爽”

往事如烟：……托尼。

来日方长：啊，抱歉，我差点忘了你也在

群主来日方长将往事如烟设置为群管理员

往事如烟：你知道我不是这个意思

来日方长：是，不过你懂的，道理归道理，生活归生活嘛

群主来日方长添加了新的群简介：一直调戏一直爽

往事如烟：从好的方面来看，界面设计还挺友好，我还以为让人不知道从何下手的界面才是你的风格

来日方长：只有不够聪明又想彰显自己那点儿半桶水智商的人才会故意把东西做得很难用。或者，如果是给我自己用的东西，我显然就不必考虑什么用户体验了。

来日方长：准备好欢迎词了吗亲爱的，我要拉人进来了

往事如烟：等等，我至今都没搞懂你要怎么“拉人进来”——他们和我们身处不同的宇宙，不是吗？

来日方长：等我解释完这里头的原理天都要亮了，你只需要明白你的天才男友搭建了一个跨宇宙信息传输服务器，然后把客户端分发到了异世界的同位体那里，只要他们有一定的科技力，就能自己连上这个群了。

用户MCU钢铁侠加入群聊

MCU钢铁侠将群名片修改为“小胡子优雅且帅气”

小胡子优雅且帅气：虽然我机智地搞定了这一切，但是大半夜的手机上忽然出现一个陌生app真的挺吓人的

小胡子优雅且帅气：史蒂夫还一直在旁边劝我把手机销毁

小胡子优雅且帅气：顺带一提我喜欢群名和简介

来日方长：恭喜你成为本群第一个成员

往事如烟：欢迎

往事如烟：你那边的队长呢？

来日方长：还有你这名字也太没辨识度了

小胡子优雅且帅气：我在试图向他证明这玩意儿真的不危险，以及帮他注册账号

小胡子优雅且帅气：那真是抱歉了，在我的宇宙里这就是我的辨识度

用户MCU美国队长加入群聊

MCU美国队长将群名片修改为“已有梦中情铁”

小胡子优雅且帅气：搞定。他来了。

小胡子优雅且帅气：让着他点儿，他打字超慢的。

往事如烟：……托尼。

来日方长：干嘛？这名字又不是我取的

往事如烟：不是说你

往事如烟：@小胡子优雅且帅气 你

小胡子优雅且帅气：根据我对他的了解，我觉得他会喜欢的

已有梦中情铁：大家好

已有梦中情铁：这个名字是怎么回事

小胡子优雅且帅气：……可能我没有我想象中那么了解他

小胡子优雅且帅气：@来日方长 给个管理员当当呗，我上你这群可不容易，要翻过次元壁才能连接

来日方长：没门儿，小老弟。

小胡子优雅且帅气：我可以黑掉你的服务器

来日方长：你可以试试

往事如烟：我开始后悔同意把两个以上的托尼·史塔克凑到一起了

已有梦中情铁：附议

已有梦中情铁：请问名字可以改吗

往事如烟：我来帮你改，你要改什么？

已有梦中情铁：谢谢，等我想好要改什么的时候再麻烦你吧

来日方长：别想了，这个挺好的

来日方长：@小胡子优雅且帅气 小老弟怎么不说话了？

已有梦中情铁：呃，他刚才下床去黑你的服务器了

来日方长：转告他以你们的宇宙目前的科技力，想都别想。

用户EMH钢铁侠加入群聊

EMH钢铁侠将群名片修改为“MK触角”

用户EMH美国队长加入群聊

EMH美国队长将群名片修改为“欧派特大号”

来日方长：弟弟们，你们太有才了，不愧是我

往事如烟：……托尼。

来日方长：叫谁？

小胡子优雅且帅气：这回可不关我的事。

MK触角：找我吗？

往事如烟：……托尼们。

往事如烟：如果我成为了这个群里唯一一个拥有正常ID的美国队长，你们一定会为此付出代价的。

来日方长：什么代价，我现在就可以预付给你。

往事如烟：放下手机过来找我

来日方长：这就来

小胡子优雅且帅气：@MK触角 你给你的队长取的ID是认真的吗

MK触角：如果你见到他本人就知道我没在开玩笑了，绝对实事求是

MK触角：不过他现在不在，只是我提前帮他注册了ID

已有梦中情铁：@小胡子优雅且帅气 “欧派”到底是什么意思？

小胡子优雅且帅气：耳朵凑过来我说给你听。


End file.
